Sun Wukong/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sun Wukong. Warriors Orochi 2 *"Alright! Who's up next for some fun?" *"How about this?" *"I'm on fire!" *"Let's go nuts!" *"Whew! That was fun!" *"Over here!" *"Waha! No one can match the glorious Sun Wukong!" *"Is it my turn?" *"Time to add another notch to Mr. Whacky." *"I think we all know who's the greatest around here." *"Wooo! You're going pretty wild, eh!" *"Wooo! You're putting on quite the show!" *"Ha! I knew there was something special about you!" *"Not half bad! I underestimated you." *"Not bad! Keep it up!" *"Oww... the Heavens seem to have a grudge against me." *"Sorry to tie you up like this..." *"Whew, you've come at a perfect time!" *"You've got some guts, coming after me!" *"Got a little careless... I'm outta here." *"At least I had fun..." *"Hey old man, save some for me!" *"Amazing work, old man!" *"Agh... Sorry. Let up your guard for one second, y'know..." *"That girl really knows how to tear 'em up!" *"Not bad for a fox girl!" *"Hey, Da Ji! Over here, over here!" *"Whooa! Monkey see, monkey do, am I right?" *"Way to go, junior! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." *"Monkey boy! Let's take them out together!" *"Whoa! I wouldn't want you angry at me!" *"Ha! Don't let that cute face fool you!" *"Hey, Himiko, come over here and go nuts!" *"Old man... It's about time you showed me what you've got." *"I knew you were tough! It was fun!" *"There's no shame in losing to you...." *"Yo, Da Ji. Come here for a second!" *"This was a nice work out. Let's do it again sometime." *"Remember - if it's not fun, it's not worth doing..." *"Whoa, you look like a strong one." *"You're a tough nut to crack! Let's do this again real soon." *"Well... at least I had a good time till the very end..." *"Whoa! Taking you on should be a blast!" *"Your skill matches your reputation... Bye bye!" *"Man... Over already...?" *"Try not to strain yourself out there, my lady!" *"Hey! Have I ever told you that you're the greatest?!" *"Thanks! I owe you one!" *"You just don't give up, do you!" *"Haha! Catch me if you can! See ya!" *"So you're the one to finally catch me... Oh well..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I hope there's somebody worth fighting out there!" *"Haha! Of course we won! Were you expecting otherwise?!" *"This battle looks like it'll be fun." *"Hey! I really did some damage out there!" *"Somebody stop me! I'm like an animal out there on the battlefield!" *"Hey there! I'd like for you to have this." *"Now that's the way to get things done!" *"No, no, no... That'll never do." *"Yahoo! They don't get any better than me! I must've defeated an entire army of enemy soldiers in that last battle!" *"I've been stuck here for the past few battles. Why would anybody in their right mind keep me from doing what I do best?!" *"There's nothing like running wild amongst the enemy! So that's why I'm eager to get back out there as soon as possible!" *"I'm ready to party like it's going out of style! Come on! Drink up and join me for a laugh!" *"I think we all know who's the greatest around here." *"Wooo, I'm the greatest!" *"Now that's what I'm talking about!" *"Nice going, Kiyomori! You're no ordinary old man - you're the toughest old man in this world!" *"Wow, you just curdled my blood over here! That was great!" *"Fine work, Monkey Boy! I'm proud of you!" *"Oh yeah! That's my lady for you! Trust me, you don't want to tick her off." *"Yikes, maybe I should have taken this more seriously..." *"Hey, nice work! You look just like... Wait a second... You are me!" *"That was pretty good!" *"Nice hustle out there!" *"Shoot, sorry 'bout that!" *"Hey, thanks for coming!" *"You'll spar with me?" *"Okay, I think it's time to retreat." *"You're doing great, Kiyomori!" *"Thanks, Kiyomori!" *"Wow, Da Ji, it's painful just to watch you." *"You saved me, Da Ji!" *"Good work out there!" *"Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes!" *"That was beautiful, my lady!" *"Oh shoot, my lady's here!" *"That was pretty good! I guess you're just a cut above the rest." *"Nice hustle out there! I knew I kept you around for a reason!" *"Sorry 'bout that! I'll pay you back for this someday!" *"Hey, thanks for coming! Now let's do some major damage!" *"You'll spar with me? Excellent. I couldn't ask for a better partner!" *"Okay, I think it's time to retreat. You're really tough!" *"You're doing great, Kiyomori! It's inspiring to watch!" *"Thanks, Kiyomori! We can really clean up now that you're here!" *"Wow, Da Ji, it's painful just to watch you. I almost feel sorry for your enemies." *"You saved me, Da Ji! I'll have to treat you to something tasty later!" *"Good work out there! You don't know how proud I am to watch you, Monkey Boy." *"Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes! I couldn't ask for a better follower!" *"That was beautiful, my lady! I could watch you fight all day!" *"Uh-oh, my lady's here! I better shape up!" *"Woo! Look at you go! I love it!" *"Now that's what I like to see! Together we'll be unstoppable!" *"Uh-oh, guess I shouldn't be taking a break. Sorry you had to see that." *"Well, you sure took your sweet time. You know how long I've been waiting?" *"Woo! I think I'm gonna have fun with this fight!" *"That was truly amazing. Let's have a rematch sometime." *"You're doing great, old man! But you know, it's okay to ask me for help if you need it." *"There you are, old man! It's just not the same out here without you!" *"Ouch! Remind me to stay on your good side, Da Ji." *"Aww, were you worried about me? You were, weren't you?" *"Way to go, Monkey Boy! You're doing me proud out there!" *"Good to see you here, Monkey Boy! What do you say we show them a thing or two?" *"You're so incredible, my lady. You're kind, strong, beautiful... The Mystic Realm couldn't ask for a better princess!" *"Aw no... I'm sorry about this, my lady. I guess I'm still just a silly monkey to you..." *"I've decided you'll be my opponent for today!" *"Nice! Now things are starting to get exciting!" *"That's the spirit! I'm gonna have to open up my whole bag of tricks!" *"Kiyomori, this is where I surpass you, grandpa!" *"That physique of yours is no joke! My staff is looking worse for wear!" *"Way to go, old man! You're probably the only one who can take my best punch!" *"You little vixen, I'll throw in some fried tofu if you do battle with me!" *"Thanks for the laughs, Da Ji! That's two more pieces of fried tofu for you!" *"Boy, you can't get enough of this fried tofu! If you take me down at full strength, I'll toss in an extra huge piece!" *"Monkey Boy, want to see if you can topple your master?" *"I like your enthusiasm, Monkey Boy. You really are my favorite student!" *"It takes a mighty climb to rise above the master. If you go any further, Monkey Boy, I won't have any mercy for you!" *"Yikes! I might have made a mistake here..." *"My lady, the thing is... Wait! You're not even listening to me!" *"Here we are at the moment of destiny. My lady, I'll have to quiet you down the old-fashioned way!" *"This time, will my opponent be up to the task?" *"What's that? Monkey Boy, you got the screech down perfectly!" *"This will be the greatest battle of all time. We should enjoy it!" *"Old man Kiyomori, you're gonna break your neck with all this horsing around!" *"Let's see how I fight my way out of this one!" *"My lady?! I better head for the trees!" Ultimate *"Hey, there's no need to show off like that. Try leaving some enemies for the rest of us!" *"Wow, you're something else!" *"Huh? You're here to help?" *"Wow, you're something else! I don't plan on letting you outdo me though." *"Huh? You're here to help? Alright, I'll leave everything up to you!" *"Oops! This isn't good! I was so caught up in watching you fight that I lost track of the battle." *"Hey! I was waiting for you! How about we go out there and show the enemy just how unstoppable we are?" *"Amazing, Nezha! Your potential is frightening." *"Hey! Not bad, Nezha!" *"Yeaah! Great timing, Nezha!" *"Hey! Not bad, Nezha! You've got me fired up as well! Haha!" *"Yeaah! Great timing, Nezha! Let's show these guys what we're made of!" *"Alright! That's the spirit, Nezha! I might as well sit back and relax... Hey, just kidding!" *"Yeah! I was wondering when you'd show up, Nezha! Now, let's clean up this mess together!" *"Huh? What's that smell?" *"If it wasn't me... Then it must be you!" *"I don't care who you are. I'm ready to give it one last struggle!" *"That's right! And now I'm going to unleash all of my pent-up frustrations!" *"Hey, Nezha! How about you try facing me in a duel?" *"Alright! That's the way to do it! You'll still never beat me, but go ahead and try anyway!" *"Yikes! This isn't good... Haha! Just kidding! I'm just getting started, Nezha!" *"Come on, Nezha! Let's see just how tough you really are!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I want to fight someone really, really strong!" *"All right! I'm pumped up!" *"That's right, so don't go attacking me, okay?" *"Woo-hoo! Wandering around freely and going wild on my own felt really great! Ulp, I'd better not say that too loudly." *"Yes! I worked up a real sweat on that trip of training! It almost makes me want to go travelling with my mistress again-- hold on, what am I saying!" Category:Quotes